Radiation detection apparatuses employing x-ray computed tomography (x-ray CT) include detectors in which multilayer elements, in each of which a scintillator element and a photoelectric conversion element are stacked, are arranged in rows and columns. Several methods are known for manufacturing arrays including rows and columns of scintillator elements. These methods have a problem of quality degradation such as bent cutting lines, broken elements, and chipping, which are caused during the formation of an array of minute scintillator elements with a high aspect ratio. This has made it difficult to maintain the uniformity in characteristics of the entire array.